


Il était une fois...

by Voracity



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, Mutual Pining, Writers
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity
Summary: «- Cette année encore, l'auteur à succès Anthony J. Rampa se classe dans le top 10 des ventes avec son dernier roman intitulé « Mauvaises augures ».»Quand Rampa est écrivain et Aziraphale un simple libraire. Quand Ezra est un lecteur assidu des fanfictions sur Internet et qu'Anthony est tellement perfectionniste qu'il en rédige pour corriger les erreurs de ses livres.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Hello hello !**
> 
> **Une nouvelle fic dans ce fandom, et ouais !**
> 
> **J'ai eu l'idée suite au post Tumblr de lordazazel23 que vous pouvez retrouver sur le mien "l'encre à la mer" (encreboueuse) ;)**
> 
> **(C'était un prompt d'un anonyme où Rampa écrivait des fanfictions sur Good Omens et Aziraphale le surprend. Je suis allé légèrement plus loin)**
> 
> **Disclaimers : -L'univers de Good Omens appartient à Terry Pratchett et Neil Gaiman.**
> 
> **-Damien est un nom choisi au pif.**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

«- Cette année encore, l'auteur à succès Anthony J. Rampa se classe dans le top 10 des ventes avec son dernier roman intitulé « Mauvaises augures ». Les libraires sont déjà en rupture de stock à travers tout le pays alors qu'il n'est sorti qu'il y a moins de deux semaines et la rumeur sur une adaptation cinématographique se fait déjà entendre. »

La voix sucrée de la speakerine disparut lorsque la radio fut coupée sous l'énervement de son auditeur.

\- Tu ne m'apprends rien et tu me fais perdre le fil de mes pensées, grommela-t-il.

À la place, le bruit du clavier se fit entendre, témoin de la frénésie de son utilisateur.

Les yeux plissés pour mieux lire l'écran et se maudissant pour avoir cassé ses lunettes quelques jours plus tôt, il martyrisait son ordinateur depuis deux jours déjà.

Il dut s'interrompre une nouvelle fois pour décrocher son portable qui s'était mis à hurler sa sonnerie, le faisant pratiquement sursauter et… fermer le fichier sans l'avoir sauvegardé.

C'était donc dans un superbe état de nerfs qu'il aboya sur l'impudent qui osait le déranger.

\- Mmh, toujours d'humeur délicate, de ce que j'entends, Anthony.

\- La ferme, Damien, je viens de perdre de précieuses heures d'écriture à cause de ton interruption. Alors crache le morceau que je puisse rapidement raccrocher.

\- Vu tes tendances misanthropes, je suis chargé de t'annoncer que les ventes ont dépassé toutes nos attentes ! Bel' est actuellement en train d'hurler sur les imprimeurs pour que les nouveaux exemplaires soient prêts le plus tôt possible. Dagon épluche les manuscrits pour dénicher quel nouvel auteur profitera de ton succès, on te l'enverra dans la semaine pour ton approbation, alors songe à relever ton courrier, c'est d'accord ?

\- Ouais ouais.

Il raccrocha sans sommation et ignora les autres appels.

\- Parlez à mon répondeur, grogna-t-il.

Saccadant les touches à nouveau pour réinventer le passage perdu, rattraper le courant de ses pensées, le dépassant même.

Il n'en sortit que suite au choc de phalanges contre sa porte d'entrée, suivie de son ouverture. Nul besoin de vérifier l'heure, il devait être seize heures et pas une minute de plus. C'était l'heure du goûter.

\- Anthony ? Je prépare le thé, je t'attends dans la cuisine, c'est compris ?

\- J'arrive…

Il traumatisa encore ses touches, sauvegardant avant que l'irréparable ne survienne à nouveau, puis verrouilla l'ordinateur avec humeur.

Il n'eut qu'à suivre le sifflotement enjoué pour retrouver sa route, bien qu'il n'en eut nul besoin. C'était chez lui, après tout.

La cuisine n'était jamais plus vivante que lorsque son ami l'habitait, l'emplissait de sa bonne humeur et de son sourire solaire.

\- Un café, comme toujours, ou je peux te tenter avec un thé, cette fois ?

\- Je te laisse tes feuilles imbuvables.

Du bout des doigts, il lança la cafetière et rapidement les deux odeurs se mêlant avec aisance.

\- J'ai apporté des viennoiseries aujourd'hui !

L'emballage crissa sous doigts alors qu'il déballait les précieux trésors sucrés.

Anthony sortit la vaisselle dans un concert inutile de porcelaine malmenée, et les plaça sur la table déjà encombrée.

Sans parole, ils s'installèrent et se servirent qui en thé qui en café puis attaquèrent la chair encore chaude de leurs gourmandises.

\- Pourquoi t'entêtes-tu à frapper ? Lança finalement le propriétaire des lieux. Tu as la clé que je t'ai donné, la preuve, tu l'as utilisé pour entrer !

Avant de lui répondre, son ami s'essuya consciencieusement la bouche et attrapa sa tasse par l'anse.

\- À vrai dire, je ne l'ai pas utilisé, tu as encore oublié de verrouiller ta porte. Et secondement, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai eu ma possession le moyen d'entrer que je suis chez moi. Je te préviens donc de mon arrivée.

\- Ezra, soupira-t-il. Tu es le seul à venir me voir… En-dehors de la factrice, bien sûr, mais elle passe que le matin. Même mon éditeur ne pousse plus le portail !

\- Ça, c'est parce que tu l'as poussé dans les escaliers à sa dernière visite, sous prétexte, je cite, « que sa forte respiration troublait ton inspiration ». N'importe qui fuirait, je comprends ce brave homme.

\- Ne prends pas en pitié Damien, grinça-t-il entre ses dents. C'est un sangsue irritante.

\- Mange ton pain aux raisins.

Il étouffa ses grommellements dans la pâte feuilletée, tel un enfant, sous le sourire attendri de son ami.

\- Sinon, comment ça se passe à la librairie ? Tu as du monde ?

\- Elle a été assiégé la veille de la sortie de ton roman. Il y avait même des tentes ! J'ai ouvert pour les moins bien préparés et nous avons passés la nuit à lire tes œuvres précédentes et à les commenter. C'était très amusant et bon enfant !

\- QUOI ?! C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas accompagné à la soirée de lancement ? Pour un feu de camp avec des fans névrosés à glousser sur vos personnages préférés ?! Ezra !

L'air trahi du romancier aurait pu être presque honnête si son ami ne le connaissait pas autant.

\- Anthony… souffla-t-il. La dramaturgie ne te va vraiment pas au teint.

Il se servit précautionneusement une nouvelle tasse de thé.

\- Tu dois prendre soin de tes lecteurs, très cher. Si ils te tournaient le dos, que te resteraient-ils ?

\- Toi ?

Il lui sourit d'un air coupable.

\- Tu ne me supportes plus au-delà de cinq heures, je te rappelle.

\- Tu écoutais du _Mozart_ et tu chantais _faux_.

\- Je le fais tout le temps.

\- Okay, on oublie la colocation.

Il reprit un pain aux raisins, le trempant dans son café sous la grimace de son ami.

L'atmosphère dans la cuisine était douce et la lumière décroissante du soleil les baignait de son halo. Le son étouffé du clocher du village voisin les surprit.

\- Déjà dix-sept heures ? Je vais devoir y aller… Je reviens demain ?

\- Je ne risque pas d'avoir déménagé dans la nuit, donc oui, sans doute.

Sans lui répondre, Ezra vida la théière dans son thermos et leva les yeux au ciel. Il effectua une rapide vaisselle qu'il mit à égoutter dans l'évier.

\- Je te laisse la boîte, avec un peu de chance, tu auras l'estomac plein ce soir.

\- Je n'oublie pas de manger ! Râla-t-il. C'est juste que…

\- Que les heures s'écoulent sans toi, je sais. C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois.

Il le raccompagna, le poussant presque vers la sortie sous les ricanements de son visiteur qui se laissa faire, amusé par son comportement.

\- Tu me raconteras l'intrigue demain ? Lança-t-il, sur le pas de la porte.

\- À demain.

Malgré que la porte lui soit claquée au nez, Ezra ne perdit pas son sourire. Il connaissait Anthony depuis suffisamment longtemps pour lire entre les lignes et surtout voir derrière son masque de nonchalance et de coups d'éclat.

Il enfourcha son vélo et pédala jusqu'à sa librairie dont il déverrouilla la porte pour le plaisir des jeunes acheteurs qui patientaient.

\- Bonjour M. Fell ! Le saluèrent-ils en passant le seuil. Vous avez reçu stock ?

\- Non, pas encore, mais je doute que l'édition Contre-Dires ne vous laisse dans la détresse longtemps, ce serait terriblement improductif pour eux comme pour vous.

Le sourire tranquille du libraire était ce qui lui assurait une notoriété parmi les jeunes générations malgré la pente descendante prise par la lecture de nos jours. Il était très accueillant et très patient. Il était sans doute plus au courant des derniers ragots que la pire commère ou du vieux prêtre.

Il disparut dans l'arrière-boutique où il réchauffa son thé avant de le servir dans autant de tasses en carton qu'il y avait d'adolescents derrière le comptoir, puis les leur apporta sur un plateau.

\- Alors, où en étions-nous la dernière fois ? Les invita-t-il à reprendre.

* * *

« Nouveau chapitre de Asmodeus » annonçait le mail.

Avec les mains tremblantes, Ezra reposa la tasse de chocolat chaud qu'il portait à ses lèvres juste avant, pour s'emparer de sa souris et enfin l'ouvrir.

Très excité, il cliqua sur le lien et sautillait pratiquement sur sa chaise rembourrée alors que la page chargeait. Il chaussa ses lunettes de lecture et s'absorba dans le nouveau pan de l'intrigue qui se dévoilait à lui.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il était pratiquement aux larmes, sa gorge se serrant par intermittence.

Tellement d'émotions dans tous ces mots…

Frissonnant, il récupéra de nouveau sa souris et sélectionna la case allouée aux commentaires et commença – malhabilement – à retranscrire tout ce qui l'avait traversé au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait chaque nouveau paragraphe.

Il était loin d'être le seul à être transporté, il le savait bien, il n'y avait qu'à jeter un œil sur le nombre conséquent de commentaires.

À la base et comme pratiquement le monde entier, il ignorait l'existence de cette « discipline », puis l'avait dénigré de toute la hauteur que lui donnait ses longues heures d'insomnie passées sur Dickens et autres grands auteurs reconnus par la société bien pensante. Puis il s'était laissé tenter, sûrement par un des jeunes fans d'Anthony et, depuis, il était un utilisateur chevronné, naviguant avec aisance mais uniquement pour les romans de son ami.

La plume de cet Asmodeus était reconnue à travers les fandoms où il postait, principalement pour sa justesse d'écriture, son traitement des personnages mais aussi ses intrigues originales qui s'éloignaient parfois des textes de base.

Il (ou elle ? Ce n'était pas vraiment précisé) touchait des cordes sensibles chez tout le monde, faisant son beurre en tirant des larmes à son lectorat. Honteux. Mais tellement bon !

Il signa son long texte ponctué de compliments et de remerciements et le valida avec empressement. Un gloussement excité sortit de sa bouche et il quitta le bureau au profit de la cuisine, réchauffant son chocolat.

Il allait devoir repartir à la librairie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **Je ne l'ai pas précisé lors du précédent chapitre, mais j'ai donné certaines de mes habitudes à Rampa (du genre, engueuler les objets quand ils me gênent pour me concentrer). Pour Ezra, ç'aurait pu être la gourmandise mais il état déjà comme ça...**
> 
> **Je n'ai jamais publié et ma seule source un tant soit peu fiable fut un manga (yaoi, je crois, d'ailleurs) qui se passe dans le monde de l'édition... du manga. Si quelqu'un a un site avec les hiérarchies de l'édition ? Mon pote, correcteur professionnel, n'était pas disponible à l'époque.**
> 
> **Et, une dernière chose, j'ai utilisé l'édition Contre-Dire pour publier Anthony, déjà par flemme de trouver un nom, mais aussi car c'est elle qui a publié le "Journal du Diable de Nicholas D. Satan" que je vous conseille ;)**
> 
> **Ah, et son pseudo pour écrire ses fanfics, "Asmodeus" ne vient pas de moi, c'est celui que Lordazazal23 avait utilisé pour son dessin (c'était même xx-Asmodeus-xx mais je trouvais ça un peu OOC de ma version de Rampa).**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

Anthony adorait dormir.

La pièce qui avait obtenu le plus d'efforts dans sa maison était sa chambre où il avait son confort.

En-dehors des deadlines et des bouclages, il paressait volontiers entre les draps soyeux qui le clouaient au matelas par leurs poids, restant en pyjama autant que possible. Parfois, il ne s'habillait que pour la visite de son vieil ami puis retournait se coucher aussi sec.

Baillant à profusion, il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise de bureau, les cheveux dressés dans tous les sens et le visage froissé par le linge de lit. Il n'eut qu'à secouer sa souris pour quitter l'écran de veille, dévoilant le logiciel de traitement de texte déjà bien noirci.

Marmonnant tout bas, il se relut puis alla se servir un café. La suite de cette histoire méritait bien la cafetière complète !

Trempant les lèvres dans le breuvage, l'auteur rafraîchit ses pages Internet, donnant du temps à ses neurones afin qu'ils soient pleinement actifs pour reprendre sa rédaction. Ses mails et les réseaux sociaux lui prenaient un temps fou à chaque fois, principalement dû au fait que Dagon adorait le faire tourner en bourrique et lui envoyer un mail en plusieurs bouts. Ça allait même jusqu'à séquencer les pièces jointes !

Parfois, il tentait de se rappeler pourquoi il avait choisi cette maison d'édition parmi toutes celles qui lui tendraient les bras. Après, il se remémorait cette partie de fléchettes avec les contrats d'édition sous les soupirs exagérés d'Ezra.

Bref.

Prenant son mal en patience, il passa en revue la dizaine d'objets vides avec désespoir et les sélectionna un par un, gémissant intérieurement.

Après de laborieuses minutes entrecoupées, il sélectionna la case « réponse » et rédigea son retour. Parmi la liste de jeunes auteurs débutants, un sérieux écrémage ayant eu lieu, grâce à Dagon qui lui avait alors envoyé une poignée de candidats avec leurs manuscrits et des annotations pour accélérer sa décision.

L'imprimante ronronnait tandis que les écrits amateurs noircissaient la ramette de papiers qui s'y trouvait, mais il s'en désintéressa rapidement et reprit la lecture de ses mails.

« Commentaire : Jamais deux sans toi. »

Il y en avait une pelleté, comme chaque lendemain de publication.

Méthodiquement, Anthony cliqua sur chaque lien et rédigea une réponse personnalisée à chacun de ses lecteurs plus ou moins assidues.

Et sa vue se troubla lorsqu'il parvint au commentaire de la part d'Angelity, anciennement connu sous le pseudo « crepe404 ». Comme toujours, il était parfait. Maladroit, mais parfait.

Avec un sourire paisible, il commença à taper sur les touches, répondant à chaque question, les suggestions, tout en gardant le secret sur l'intrigue. L'intérêt n'était pas de tout lui avouer mais de le faire languir.

C'était cruel de se faire désirer ainsi, mais c'était ainsi qu'il fallait traiter ses lecteurs, après tout !

Maintenant, il pouvait reprendre son histoire.

* * *

Le camion se gara avec difficulté sur la place dédiée aux livraisons, contrarié par les voisins sans gêne. Le chauffeur en descendit lourdement, fouillant dans son carnet à souches pour dégotter la page du bon destinataire, ce qu'il parvint à faire, un peu avant de passer le seuil de la librairie.

\- Bonjour, monsieur Fell ? Une livraison de Contre-Dires. Vous devez signer là.

\- Ah, c'est ma commande ? Juste dans les temps, mes habitués allaient finir par me préférer la concurrence ! S'amusa-t-il.

Le chauffeur n'est qu'un sourire fatigué et récupéra son carnet après signature.

\- Je vous les dépose où ?

\- Je vais vous montrer, suivez-moi.

Les caisses remplirent rapidement l'arrière-boutique et bientôt Ezra put les ouvrir, les déballer et empiler les livres pour les mettre en rayons, au moins jusqu'à l'ouverture.

La liste des clients à prévenir était assez longue pour l'occuper une partie de la journée, il risquait de ne pas pouvoir rendre visite à son vieil ami… Il lui faudra l'appeler à temps, histoire qu'Anthony prenne une pause tout de même. Il serait capable de rester debout des jours durant, comme au début, avant que sa carrière ne décolle pour de bon.

À ce souvenir, il jeta un regard tendrement nostalgique à la vitrine sous clé située dans son arrière-boutique, où se trouvaient les premières œuvres de son ami, ceux qui n'avaient pas réussi, les différents pseudonymes utilisés, et tous dédicacés avec toute l'ironie mordante typique de son ami.

Avec la célébrité qui l'entourait, ces livres et ces signatures valaient sûrement une fortune, mais pour rien au monde il ne s'en séparerait.

S'installant confortablement après avoir ouvert les grilles et la porte d'entrée, il fouilla un instant dans son ordinateur pour retrouver la liste d'attente et décrocha le téléphone fixe, lançant le premier numéro.

* * *

La chambre était dans le noir complet lorsque le sommier grinça, signe du réveil de son occupant. Dans l'entortillement des draps, une tête décoiffée jaillit et deux yeux vert clair encore embrouillés de sommeil fixèrent les ombres comme si elles allaient lui indiquer l'heure qu'il était.

Il avait passé la veille à plancher sur l'intrigue de sa fanfiction, sortant son grand tableau blanc pour tout mettre au clair, ramassant les post-its qu'il avait amassé à chaque nouvelle idée, grimaçant en les recoupant.

Malgré que ça soit moins sérieux en terme d'engagement, Anthony travaillait de la même façon, que ce soit pour ses romans ou pour ses fanfictions. Recherches sérieuses, intrigues approfondies et personnages complets.

Il préférait n'en parler à personne, non par honte, mais pour avoir de la tranquillité, toucher le cœur de ses lecteurs bénévolement et suivre leurs propositions.

Depuis quasiment dix ans à pondre des histoires à succès, il n'avait plus trop accès au courrier de ses fans, principalement car plus personne n'écrivait mais surtout parce qu'il refusait la visite de son éditeur dont c'était la charge habituelle.

Damien était le genre de casse-pieds qui fouillait partout et qui jacassait comme une vieille pie. Il l'avait assassiné métaphoriquement dans un de ses romans et cinq de ses fics. Sous une autre identité, bien sûr.

Il ignorait si qui que ce soit l'avait reconnu. Le principal intéressé n'avait pas relevé et même si Ezra ne l'avait pas mentionné, il avait eu un léger sourire en citant le pseudonyme.

Finalement, il enfonça son visage dans son oreiller. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait peut-être se rendormir…

Il avait un peu moins d'un mois pour se créer une nouvelle intrigue et la faire valider par son éditeur, puis il devra commencer le travail de recherche, réunir les ouvrages nécessaires…

Et acheter des parts dans une usine de post-its. Et de feutres Welleda.

Poussant un grognement, il comprit que son cerveau avait démarré sans lui demander son avis et qu'il travaillait déjà.

Bon, autant se lever, du coup…

* * *

Anthony relâcha un soupir de fin du monde, sa tête partant en arrière, cognant contre la vitrine se tenant derrière lui. Les lunettes fumées vissées sur ses yeux, il prenait difficilement son mal en patience et il relâchait d'agaçants bruits de bouche, mais il n'en avait cure malgré les regards furieux que lui lançait la vendeuse non loin.

Ezra était coincé devant la vitrine du glacier depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes, passant d'un goût à un autre sans parvenir à se fixer pour autant.

Il était venu le sortir de sa retraite ombrageuse pour le tirer jusqu'au centre commercial et ils y étaient depuis pratiquement trois heures, les sacs se multipliant aux bras de l'auteur qui était porteur d'office.

Heureusement pour ses pieds, le glacier attira tout l'attention de son ami et il y était toujours.

Ah, la nourriture et lui… Il aurait pu en faire un bouquin ! D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il avait partiellement fait, créant toujours un personnage mineur obsédé par la cuisine. Pour le dernier, il l'avait même mis en avant, donnant cette caractéristique à l'un des deux protagonistes, un ange blond et dodu.

Y repenser amena un sourire à ses lèvres mais il le réprima dès qu'il s'en était rendu compte. Si Ezra s'en apercevait, il le taquinerait toute la journée à ce sujet !

À moitié somnolent, il sursauta presque lorsqu'il fut enfin rejoint par une glace énorme aux couleurs variées, et son ami derrière.

\- Tu as fait ton choix ? Bailla-t-il sans gêne. Allons trouver un banc.

Il se laissa tomber sur le premier trouvé dans un froissement de papier glacé.

\- Il restait du sorbet melon, tu veux y goûter ? Lui proposa le libraire en pointant une boule orange du doigt.

\- Ne m'approche surtout pas avec ce truc !

Il montra les dents en une vaine tentative pour l'intimider mais ne reçut qu'un rire amusé.

\- Je crois que tu restes trop longtemps enfermé avec tes livres, tu n'es pas un de tes personnages, et encore moins ce démon ! Tu n'as pas de langue bifide ni de glandes à venin.

\- Pas faute d'essayer. Tu connaîtrais un bon chirurgien ?

\- Continue cette phrase et je t'écrase ma spéciale fusée supplément Chantilly sur ta décoloration. Compris ?

Sagement, Anthony choisit de se taire et d'observer la foule autour d'eux. Il n'avait pas le moindre intérêt pour eux mais ça l'occupait. Et, il adorait se moquer du malheur des autres.

\- 9/10, balança-t-il soudainement.

\- Non.

\- 7, pour celui-là.

\- Anthony…

\- Ouh, siffla-t-il. 8, il a frôlé le 9 de peu !

\- Anthony, _arrête_.

\- Bof, un simple 3, peut mieux faire.

\- Anthony, je ne me répéterai pas.

Malgré l'agacement de son ami, il continua de noter les chutes et autres petits tracassements humiliantes de la vie quotidienne. Ça lui faisait du bien au moral d'assister aux gamelles du commun des mortels.

Tiens, quand il rentrera, il lancera sa meilleure compilation de chutes sur Internet et il se fera du pop-corn, ce sera une bonne soirée.

\- Tu fais ta tête de vicieux.

\- La ferme.


End file.
